culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Diamond Arm
The Diamond Arm ( Brilliantovaya ruka) is a 1969 Soviet comedy film made by Mosfilm and first released in 1969. The film was directed by director Leonid Gaidai and starred several famous Soviet actors, including Yuri Nikulin, Andrei Mironov, Anatoli Papanov, Nonna Mordyukova and Svetlana Svetlichnaya. The Diamond Arm has become a Russian cult film and is considered by many Russian contemporaries to be one of the finest comedies of its time. It was also one of the all-time leaders at the Soviet box office with over 76,700,000 theatre admissions in the Soviet era. The plot of the film was based on a real-life news item about Swiss smugglers who tried to transport jewels in an orthopedic cast. Plot The boss of a black market ring (known only as "The Chief") wants to smuggle a batch of jewelry from a foreign state into the Soviet Union by hiding it inside the orthopedic cast of a courier. The Chief sends a minor henchman named Gennadiy Kozodoyev (played by Mironov) to serve as the courier. Kozodoyev travels to Istanbul via a tourist cruise ship. The Turkish co-conspirators do not know what the courier looks like; they only know that he is supposed to say a code word to identify himself. Due to a mix-up, they mistake Kozodoyev's fellow passenger from the cruise ship, the "ordinary Soviet citizen" Semyon Gorbunkov (played by Nikulin) for the courier. They place a cast around his arm and put the contraband jewels inside the cast. Upon the cruise ship's return to the Soviet Union, Gorbunkov lets the police know what happened, and the police captain, who is working undercover as a taxi driver, uses Gorbunkov as bait to catch the criminals. Most of the plot are various attempts of The Chief's inept henchmen, Kozodoyev and Lyolik (played by Papanov), to lure Gorbunkov into a situation where they can quietly, without a wet job, remove the cast and reclaim the contraband jewels. In the meantime, Gorbunkov's wife begins to suspect that he has either been recruited by foreign intelligence, or is having an affair... Cast * Yuri Nikulin, Semyon Semyonovich Gorbunkov, an economist at the State Institute for the Planning of Fisheries * Nina Grebeshkova, Nadia, Gorbunkov's wife * Andrei Mironov, Gennadiy Kozodoyev, aka Gesha, a male model, Chief's assistant * Anatoli Papanov, Lyolik, Chief's assistant * Nonna Mordyukova, Varvara Pliushch, upravdom (building superintendent) * Svetlana Svetlichnaya, Anna Sergeyevna, a femme fatale * Stanislav Chekan, Mikhail Ivanovoch, Captain, then Major of militsiya * Vladimir Gulyayev, Volodya, Lieutenant of militsiya * Andrei Fajt, salesman of lottery tickets, visitor of the restaurant "Weeping willow" * Nikolay Trofimov, Colonel of militsiya * Nikolay Romanov, Chief of crime gang * Oleksandr Khvylia, Boris Savelyevich, maitre d'hotel of the restaurant "Weeping willow" * Tatyana Nikulina, tour guide * Maksim Nikulin, boy with a net (not credited) * Leonid Gaidai, alcoholic (not credited) * Igor Yasulovich, dog owner * Roman Filippov, guest from Syberia * Viktoria Ostrovskaya, prostitute Soundtracks , Russia]] ;The Island of Bad Luck The ironic "The Island of Bad Luck" ("Остров невезения") also became popular after the film's release. It was sung in the movie by the Kozodoyev during the cruise as he strums a guitar while relaxing on the ship's deck. The song is thematic, as it presages the bad luck that Kozodoyev experiences throughout the entire film. The song was recorded by Mironov himself. This is not uncommon, as many Russian actors of that time were proficient in dancing and singing, as well as acting. ;The Song About Rabbits The metaphorical "Song About Rabbits" ("Песня про зайцев") became a popular song during the late 1960s. It tells the story of a group of personified rabbits harvesting grass at night and proclaiming that they are not afraid of any predators, be they wolves or owls. The rabbits boldly sing a refrain that can be roughly translated as "We don't care!" ("A нам всё равно!") and includes a nonsense word "tryn-trava" seemingly meaning "grass", but also meaning "without caring". The song was performed in the movie by the protagonist Semyon Gorbunkov after heavy dose of vodka at the restaurant. The scene was even later depicted on a stamp dedicated to the actor. Recorded by Yuri Nikulin himself. ;Help Me The third and final popular song from this film was "Help Me" ("Помоги мне") was performed by Aida Vedishcheva, a Soviet era singer best known for her performance of songs for films produced in the 1960s. The tango-styled song is about love and passion, and is played in the background during a scene when a beautiful woman hired by the Chief's henchmen attempts to seduce and drug Gorbunkov. External links * * *The Diamond Arm (with English subtitles) Category:Soviet films Category:1969 films Category:The Classic Movies of 1969 Category:Slapstick films Category:Mosfilm films Category:Russian-language films Category:Criminal comedy films Category:1960s comedy films Category:Russian comedy films Category:Russian films Category:Films directed by Leonid Gaidai Category:Films shot in Baku Category:Soviet comedy films Category:Soviet crime films Category:Russian crime films